Before My Body is Dry
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Tahukah kamu bahwa aku menderita... tahukah kamu bahwa semua yang kamu lakukan adalah menyakitiku?


"Bersama denganmu... aku ingin selamanya begitu."

Tangan itu menggenggam erat kerah baju seseorang di hadapannya sampai dia mendengar suara lirih itu dan dia perlahan menurunkan cengkraman tangannya.

"...aku mencintaimu."

_**Before My Body is Dry**_ oleh Naoya Yuuki

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA, Crypron, etc.**

_Phsicology._

Langit musim panas benar-benar panas—ya, matahari hampir membakar kulit tubuh manusia yang berjalan di bawahnya. Lihat saja kulitnya sudah hampir berwarna hitam. Dia—orang yang kulitnya terbakar itu berjalan angkuh sambil menatap orang-orang disekitarnya bagai sampah. Tak sengaja dia ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan agak terburu-buru. Dia dengan wajah masamnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik paksa rambut orang itu sebelum mencapai tanah.

"Kau punya mata hah?!" ucapnya kasar.

"Ma-maaf..." orang itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Pergilah!" dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut sang penabrak.

Begitulah dia, dia tidak akan pernah tega untuk memarahi seseorang yang lemah, dia tidak akan pernah tega memukul seseorang yang ada di bawahnya, tapi jika orang itu mengkhianatinya dia tak sungkan untuk memukulinya, bahkan dia tak tega untuk _membunuhnya_. Megurine Luka, begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya sering disebut sebagai preman oleh para guru dan teman-temannya, prestasinya tak buruk, dia adalah murid terpintar dan juga orang tuanya adalah pemilik dari lima perusahaan besar di Jepang. Hanya sikap dan perilakunya saja yang nol besar.

Megurine Luka duduk di atas kursi milik kepala sekolahnya. Sambil bersiul dan memainkan seluruh peralatan yang ada di sana.

"Megurine Luka!" teriak sang kepala sekolah.

Megurine Luka mendengus sebal sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja sang kepala sekolah, kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada apa keriput?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mentang-mentang orang tuamu memiliki sekolah ini kau bisa seenaknya, jangan mentang-mentang keluargamu kaya raya kau bisa seenaknya dengan kekayaannya."

"Cih." Luka menurunkan kakinya dan bangun dari kursi sang kepala sekolah, dia berjalan mendekatinya. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kekayaan."

"Dan apa-apaan seragam itu! Ini sekolah khusus perempuan kau tahu?"

"Ya... ya memangnya tak boleh aku memakai celana?"

Luka keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah denga santai, dia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dia terus berlari hingga berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan bertulis 'dilarang masuk' di pintunya. Luka menyentuh pintu ruangan itu dengan tangannya, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil merapatkan kepalanya ke pintu merasakan sesuatu hal yang tak orang lain ketahui.

"Megurine?"

Luka membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Rokok yang menyala ditangannya pun mendadak mati. Dia memukul pintu itu dengan keras karena kesal.

"Menyebalkan," ucapnya.

OOO

Megurine Luka berjalan pulang di dalam kegelapan malam, dia kembali menghidupkan sebatang rokok dan menghirupnya. Luka tahu perbuatannya salah, tapi dengan begitu dia bisa merasa tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bisa merasa setenang ini, kecuali rokoknya dan seseorang. Luka sebenarnya tak benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya, dia pergi ke suatu tempat di ujung jalan sambil membawakan sebuah kotak berisi makanan. Dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya seraya membuka pintu kayu yang telah berderit menandakan betapa tuanya pintu itu. Luka pergi ke sebuah rumah tua. Luka membuka sepatu sekolahnya dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju lantai atas rumah tua itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti merokok," suara seorang perempuan terdengar sebelum Luka mengetuk pintu kecil menuju kamarnya.

Luka tertawa. "Maafkan aku."

"Luka."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu..."

Luka menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada orang itu membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh orang itu. "Itu karena malam tak pernah berakhir, IA," ucap Luka, air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Kau menangis Luka?"

"Aku tidak menangis IA."

IA mengusap wajah itu, kemudian dia memeluknya. "Aku akan melukismu lagi malam ini."

Luka duduk di bawah sinar rembulan, sambil tersenyum berlagak bahwa IA dapat melihat dirinya yang diam mematung tak bergerak. Padahal tanpa mematungpun IA dapat melukisnya, dan bahkan tanpa melihat kanvas itu pun IA dapat melukis wajah sedihnya. IA dapat mengukir kesedihan Luka.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?" IA membuka suara.

"Apa kata mereka?" Luka menekuk lututnya, memainkan sebatang rokok yang tak menyala dengan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luka," IA terus menggerakkan tangannya di atas kanvas itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat sangat bai—kh."

Sejenak IA menghentikan kegiatannya dan terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum sedih sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Megurine Luka, aku sudah berapa kali menyuruhmu untuk berhenti merokok?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku senang kau terus ada disampingku, Luka. Untuk itu berhentilah merokok."

Luka tersenyum, dan menyalakan rokok yang dia permainkan sedari tadi.

"Aku tak suka bau rokok."

"Maaf," Luka tak mematikan rokoknya, dia membiarkan rokok itu menyala diatas asbak rokok yang terletak di atas meja milik IA, dengan langkah kecil dia meninggalkan IA sendirian.

"Luka?"

ooo

Pagi telah datang kembali, Luka membuka matanya perlahan, dia benar-benar mabuk berat semalam. Setelah semalam dia meninggalkan rokoknya yang menyala di ruangan IA, dia segera pergi menuju sebuah bar dan minum sepuasnya di sana. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Dan entah bagaimana dia yang seorang siswa SMA bisa masuk ke sana.

Luka berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat berat. Dia membuka baju kemeja sekolahnya dan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum miris. Luka memakai baju itu kembali dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luka berjalan menuju sekolahnya, tidak ada yang spesial di sekolah hari ini. Hanya satu hal yang biasa. Dia yang selalu membuat ribut dengan para guru dan menghukum anak-anak tak bersalah.

"Membosankan."

Luka pergi dari sekolah sebelum sekolah berakhir. Dia berjalan ke tempat IA seperti biasa.

"IA."

Tidak ada suara aneh dari lantai atas, Luka dengan curiga langsung berlari menuju ke lantai atas, dia melihat IA yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah kamar itu menerangi lukisan-lukisan hasil karya gadis itu, Luka dapat melihat wajahnya, terlalu cantik untuk mengakui bahwa apa yang ada di lukisan itu adalah dirinya.

Luka menyelimuti gadis itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa dingin, lebih dingin dari hari itu. Luka kemudian memeluknya dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku!"

ooo

Sirine ambulans terdengar dari kejauhan, para medis itu keluar dengan cepat dan mendobrak pintu rumah tua itu, mereka segera mengangkat tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tubuhnya sudah sangat kurus dari atas tempat tidur rumah tua itu. Ambulans itu datang setelah seorang warga sekita mencium bau yang tak sedap saat melintasi depan rumah itu.

Kau tahu? Megurine Luka adalah seorang korban _bully_ di sekolah lamanya, orang tuanya bukanlah orang yang mampu—bukanlah seorang kaya raya, mereka bercerai dan meninggalkan Luka sendirian di sebuah rumah tua nan peyok.

Seorang gadis belia yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Aria IA datang ke rumah Luka tanpa sengaja dan ternyata gadis itu adalah siswa pindahan yang akan bersekolah di sekolahnya Luka. Demi melindunginya karena takut bahwa gadis itu akan berakhir sama dengannya, Luka merubah penampilannya dan menjadi seorang berandal, lalu dia di keluarkan dari sekolahnya dan dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus perempuan bermasalah. Di sana dia kembali bertemu gadis itu, dia merasa jengkel karena diikuti dan mengurung gadis itu di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Luka terus memukulnya karena merasa terganggu dengan ada dirinya disampingnya, tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum.

Luka tak sengaja membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan matanya tertusuk bilahan kaca yang berserak dilantai.

Dengan rasa bersalah Luka membantunya berdiri.

"Aku ingin selamanya denganmu, tidak kah kau ingat? Aku ini sahabat kecilmu, IA."

Tangan itu menggenggam erat kerah baju seseorang di hadapannya sampai dia mendengar suara lirih itu dan dia perlahan menurunkan cengkraman tangannya.

"...aku mencintaimu."

Gadis itu kemudian terdiam cukup lama hingga tubuhnya membiru dan dingin.

Sejak kejadian itu Luka menderita tekanan mental yang sangat berat, dia terus-terusan mabuk-mabukan dan berkhayal, menganggap semuanya hanya sebuah ilusi.

_**END **_

_Saya tahu kalian pasti bingung membacanya, tapi yang jelas di sini Luka adalah korban bully yang merana. Maaf membuat Luka seperti itu._


End file.
